Ein vollkommen normaler Tag
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Ein vollkommen normales Mädchen muss an einem vollkommen normalen Tag mit ansehen, wie sich vier militärisch gesuchte Männer in ihr Haus einquartieren.


**_Ein ganz normaler Tag_**

Ein ganz normaler Tag. Es hätte ein ganz normaler Tag werden sollen. Alles wies darauf hin. Sie schaute nie, Wiederholung: NIE, in ihr Horoskop. Auf jeden Fall nahm sie es nie ernst. Heute, als sie das erste Mal reingeschaut hatte, hatte es ihr gesagt, sie müsse sich keine Sorgen machen, alles würde nach Plan laufen. Die letzten Tage waren auch normal verlaufen. Okay, gestern waren ihre Eltern in einen vollkommen anderen Staat geflogen und kamen auch erst in 8 Tagen wieder, doch damit konnte sie gut leben. Sie hatte noch nicht ihren Schlüssel vergessen und demnach noch nicht ausgesperrt. Wie jeden Tag, hatte ihre Katze sie begrüßt, wenn man das Begrüßen nennen konnte, und sie hatte sich den Wanst voll geschlagen.

Doch nun saßen sie hier, die vier verrückten Typen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie sie rein gelassen hatte, doch jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Jetzt hatten sie es sich auf ihrem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und schauten einen Film an.

Vor 2 Stunden waren sie hier eingetrudelt. Gabrielle saß nichts ahnend auf dem Sofa. Die Katze auf dem Schoß, ein Film mit Terence Hill und Bud Spencer im Fernsehen. Da sie alleine war, hatte sie nur Boxer-Shorts und Tank-Top an, was ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stiegen lies, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte…

Nach zwei Minuten, die sie damit verbracht hatte, zu versuchen die Katze von ihrem Schoß zu katapultieren, schaffte sie es endlich aufzustehen, hoffte allerdings insgeheim, dass diese Ruhestörer schon wieder Land gewonnen hatten.

Als sie in den Vorraum kam, von dem aus sie die Haustür sehen konnte, fielen ihr drei Männer ins Auge. Als erstes war da ein stämmiger(untertrieben) Schwarzer, der grimmig nach unten schaute. Was auch immer sie da taten, schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Dann war da ein langer, dünner, dessen Haarfarbe sie nicht deuten konnte, denn er hatte eine blaue Basecap auf. Vor ihm stand ein etwas älterer Mann, der blonde Haare und blaue Augen hatte, die sich langsam auf sie richteten. Als er realisierte, dass sie wahrscheinlich in dieses Haus gehörte, hob er die Hand und tippte auf etwas Unsichtbares. Dieses Unsichtbare erhob sich darauf und schaute den Älteren verwirrt an, die Hände immer noch am Türschloss. Als der andere seinen Blick in ihre Richtung komplimentierte und der „Schlosser" sie sah, lächelte der ein Lächeln, das nicht von schlechten Eltern zu kommen schien. Die hellblonden Haare und die hellblauen Augen vollendeten das Bild, des Dackelblicks und Gabrielle war gefangen.

Ihr war klar, dieser blonde Engel konnte ihr nichts tun. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Da fiel ihr wieder der Schwarze ins Auge. Er war verdammt groß. Nicht dass sie etwas gegen Schwarze hatte, es war eher der Anblick des Muskelberges, der ihr Angst machte. Doch etwas in seinen Augen schien auch zu beruhigen, ganz tief innen, allerdings wollte sie es nicht wirklich glauben.

Aber sie lies die Tür offen, und wartete auf eine Erklärung und schaute zu dem immer noch leicht gebückten Engel runter.

„Etwas verloren? Ein Schlüsselloch vielleicht?"

Der Engel versuchte es noch einmal mit seinem Lächeln, doch wurde von dem Cap-Menschen unterbrochen.

„Naja, ehrlich gesagt, haben wir eine Bleibe gesucht und dieses Haus stand den ganzen Tag leer, da dachten wir, das würde vielleicht länger so bleiben."

Gabrielle glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Ja, theoretisch hab ich ja noch sehr viele Betten übrig, aber warum sollte ich euch in mein Haus lassen?", sie entschied sich das Spiel mit zu spielen.

„Ja, Face, genau, warum sollte sie uns in ihr Haus lassen?", fragte der ältere Blonde den Engel.

„Naja, Sie könnten ja Ihr Zimmer abschließen...", versuchte Face es verzweifelt.

„Und du könntest das Schloss auch nicht aufbrechen…aber neeeeein!", fragte sie etwas sarkastisch angehaucht.

Er warf einen weiteren Blick zu ihr. Dann fing er an zu lächeln. Ein Lächeln, dass sich über beide Ohren und wieder zurück verbreitete. Ein Lächeln, das alles belanglos und kalt wirken lies.

Und jetzt saßen sie hier. Gabrielle hatte sie einfach Reingelassen. Alle nacheinander waren an ihrem Arm vorbei gegangen und hatten ihr ein Dankeschön zugenickt.

Sie saßen auf ihrem Sofa. Pizza vom Bestellservice. Bier, das sie ihnen angeboten hatte. Und sie sahen sich Harry und Sally an. Als wären sie dort zu Hause, saßen sie auf dem Sofa.

Hannibal, Face, Murdock und BA, hatten sie sich vorgestellt.

Hannibal war der Älteste von ihnen. Seine blonden Haare waren auch schon leicht ausgeblichen, doch seine Augen beherbergten die Frische eines 20-jährigen Jungen. Ganz eindeutig war er der Anführer des seltsamen Quartetts. Er betrachtete alles, von der normal grünsten Pflanze bis zu den wertvollsten antiken Schätzen, mit der Neugier eines Kindes. Allerdings schien er auch zu rauchen, wie ein Schlot. Sobald sie sich nieder gelassen hatten, war er derjenige gewesen, der fragte, ob er rauchen dürfe. Und er sah aus, als würde ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fallen, als sie bejahte… Sie tat es ja selbst.

Face schien der Jüngste zu sein. Seine blonden Haare waren in keinem Fall nur ein wenig ausgeblichen. Sie waren auch nicht straßenköterblond, sie waren engelsblond… Am Anfang war das einzige worauf sie achten konnte sein Mund gewesen, weil er sie damit hypnotisiert hatte, doch als dieses Lächeln endlich Platz für einen entspannten schlaftrunkenen Blick Platz machte, fiel auch auf, dass seine Gesichtszüge ebenfalls perfekt schienen.

Dann war da Murdock. Er schien verrückt zu sein. Sein Markenzeichen waren seine blaue Basecap und eine braune Leder-Fliegerjacke zu sein, auf der hinten ein Tiger aufgedruckt war. Allerdings war er wohl der glücklichste Mensch den sie je gesehen hatte und sie beneidete ihn darum. Er freute sich, wenn sie mit ihm sprach und er selbst sprach mit etwas, das sich auf Kniehöhe zu befinden schien und Billy hieß. Allerdings war es unsichtbar für alle anderen Augen, obwohl Face Billy auch ab und zu ein oder zwei Worte zu warf. Murdock hatte kurzerhand den Pizzaservice angerufen und Harry und Sally aus ihrem DVD-Regal gefischt.

BA. Während alle anderen sofort zu der Schnulze zugestimmt hatten, brauchte er am längsten, bis er überzeugt war. Als Gabrielle ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war ihr fast der Angstschweiß ausgebrochen, doch nun, da sie ihn für längere Zeit beobachtet hatte, wurde ihr klar, er war nur halb so gefährlich wie er aussah. Natürlich, er könnte sie mit einer Hand zerdrücken, doch sie traute es seinen Augen einfach nicht zu ihre Gastgeberin zu zerdrücken. Nachdem er eine Weile gesessen hatte, entschied er sich auch, das Gold von seinem Hals zu nehmen, das bestimmt genauso viel wog wie er.

Weißt du, ich denke, dass war das schönste Ende der Filmgeschichte… , sagte Harry gerade zu Sally, als Gabrielle entschied ihre Bewohner mal sprechen zu lassen.

„Also, weswegen, kommt ihr hierher und wollt hier schlafen und wenn es euch so wichtig ist, warum nehmt ihr es euch nicht einfach, sondern fragt vorher und teilt das Haus sogar mit mir?" Auf eine Weise, haben sie es sich ja einfach genommen. Face zumindest.

Sie sah wie Hannibal einen Blick zu Face warf, doch der ignorierte ihn und starrte stillschweigend auf seine Gabel, die er vorher für seine Pizza genutzt hatte. Bitte, wer isst denn Pizza mit Messer und Gabel?

„Naja, Miss, würden Sie es denn verstehen, wenn wir Ihnen noch nicht wirklich vertrauen und es Ihnen zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erzählen?", in seiner Stimme lag etwas Flehendes. Sie merkte, es lag weniger daran, dass sie sie verraten würde, als daran, dass sie mit den Informationen in Gefahr sein würde.

Verdammt noch mal! Nicht schwach werden… die sind einfach in dein Haus gekommen, wenigstens das solltest du wissen dürfen!

„Nein! Ich finde ich habe das Recht zu wissen, wer ihr seid und was ihr hier treibt und warum ihr nicht in einem normalen Hotel übernachtet!"

Hannibals Kopf fiel ein wenig. Er hatte noch gehofft, sie würde locker lassen.

„Kurzfassung?", fragte er mit dem letzten Fünklein Hoffnung.

Sie hatte Mitleid. Doch hauptsächlich verstand sie, wie schwer es war, Geheimnisse zu behalten. Sie sollte nicht solchen Druck ausüben.

„Wir sind auf der Flucht vor dem Militär. In dieser Gegend sind wir nur durch Zufall gelandet und wir wollen eigentlich auch bald weiter…Man kann nie zu lange an einem Ort bleiben!"

Ich glaube ich habe eine furchtbare Krankheit! 

In vollkommener Trance schaltete sie die Kassette mit der Fernbedienung aus.

„Na toll, ich hab es geschafft! Mutter hat es immer gesagt! Rede nie mit fremden Leuten! Und ich? Was hab ich gemacht? Ich habe vier militärisch gesuchte Kriminelle in mein Haus gelassen. Falsch…ihr Haus!"

Murdock hob zögernd die Hand, als wäre er in der Schule und müsse sich melden um etwas sagen zu dürfen.

„Also, ehrlich, es sind nur drei Kriminelle. Ich bin verrückt und aus dem Irrenhaus ausgebrochen!"

„Murdock ich glaube nicht, dass sie das beruhigen wird!!!"

Da war es…Zuerst war sie geschockt gewesen, doch jetzt hatte er über sie geredet, obwohl sie neben ihm stand. Das konnte sie gar nicht leiden!

„Wieso, ist doch alles in Ordnung! Ich hasse das Militär! Holt euch ruhig noch ein Bier Jungs!", überspielte sie ihre Angst und innere Zerrütthellung. Doch sie war sich sicher, Hannibal kaufte es ihr nicht ab. Er war wie der fürsorgliche Vater, den sie nie hatte!

Face, Murdock und BA, waren ein wenig überrascht, doch taten wie geheißen, während Gabrielle sich kurz in einen Nebenraum verzog.

Hannibal schaute ihr kurz nach, doch es war ihr egal. Sie ging ins Bad und schaffte es gerade noch die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, bevor sie auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Das war doch alles ein Alptraum. Sie musste nur einmal ganz fest die Augen schließen, sie wieder öffnen und sie würde in ihrem Bett liegen.

Sie presste ihre Augen so fest zu, dass es wehtat nur um sich wieder im Bad wieder zu finden, als sie die Augen öffnete. Dann war da noch die nasse, salzige Spur, die sich auf ihre Wange geschlichen hatte, der noch einige mehr folgten.

„Oh man, Gabrielle, wann hast du denn das letzte Mal so was gemacht, du Häufchen Elend?", fragte sie sich selbst, als ihr auffiel, was für ein sprichwörtliches Häuflein sie war. Sie saß in der Ecke, die arme um die Knie geschlungen und weinte, wie ein Schlosshund.

„Ich mein, es sind ja nur vier Schwerverbrecher! Da ist doch nichts Schlimmes dran! Und deswegen heul ich! Ehrlich, man kann übertreiben!!!!"

„Ich denke man kann bei Vielem übertreiben, aber du tust es sicherlich nicht!", sie schreckte aus ihrer zusammengekauerten Haltung, als die Stimme ertönte. 

Sie schaute hoch und die blauen Augen waren unverkennbar. Besser, die Wärme und das Funkeln in den Augen waren unverkennbar.

„Weißt du, das war eigentlich nicht an dich gerichtet…"

Er sah sich kurz um.

„Naja, außer mir ist hier niemand!", sie konnte nicht anders. Sie musste lachen.

„Du bist doof Hannibal!", sagte sie, als er sich neben ihr niederließ.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie nur da und sagten nichts. Es tat gerade gut nichts zu sagen. Etwas Beruhigendes ging von dem Mann neben ihr aus und das wollte sie ausnutzen. Nach einigen Minuten erhob er wieder die Stimme.

„Murdock und BA haben gerade jeweils einen neuen Film entdeckt. Murdock schwört auf „Veer und Zaara" und Ba hält mit „The Ring" dagegen. Face hat glaube ich einen Blick auf deine „Battlestar Galactica"- Sammlung geworfen. Pass gut auf die auf!"

Gabrielle musste lachen.

„Also ich werde keins von beiden gucken! Ich komme und helfe euch bei der Auswahl!"

Hannibal lächelte stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie zögerte nur kurz, doch dann nahm sie sie. Beide wussten, dass diese kleine Geste mehr bedeutete. Gabrielle vertraute ihm.

Als sie stand, nahm zog er sie in seine Arme. Für sie war er der Vater, der nie da war, sich nie um sie kümmerte und nun endlich da war. Für ihn, war sie das Kind, das er nie hatte. Sie zeigte ihre Gefühle und er fühlte sich nicht hilflos. Seine Kinder, die draußen im Wohnzimmer saßen, zeigten keine Gefühle und zu diesen Zeiten fühlte er sich hilflos. Bei Gabrielle konnte er etwas tun und musste sich nicht allzu hilflos fühlen. Er konnte helfen.

Sie ließen sich los und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Murdock, BA… wir werden keinen der Filme sehen, die ihr sehen wollt!", fing sie an, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. Sie wollte ihnen gerade ihren Vorschlag machen, als sie und Hannibal stockten. Der Anblick war zu niedlich. Anscheinend war Face während der Diskussion zwischen Ba und Murdock eingeschlafen und nun kauerten eben die über ihm und kniffen ihm in die Nase. Er schnarchte mächtig.

„So wird das nichts!", beteuerte Murdock, was BA ernst nahm und es auf andere Weise probierte.

„BUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!", machte er so laut, dass alle aufschreckten. Hannibal, Murdock, Gabrielle und Face. Face sprang auf und landete dabei fast in Murdocks Armen. Als er dann sah, dass BA sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen den Bauch hielt, entspannte er sich.

„Tu das nie, nie, nie, nie wieder!!!!! Du hättest mich fast umgebracht!"

„Verdient hast du's. Du schnarchst ja wie…", BA wurde unterbrochen.

„Mau!"

Der große dunkle Mann drehte sich um sich um den Ursprung des Geräusches zu finden. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf eine zierliche Gestalt, die versuchte auf seinen Schoß zu gelangen.

Die weiß-rote Katze trat auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel herum und versuchte auf ihn hinaufzugelangen, doch BA konnte sich par tout nicht erklären, was das Wesen von ihm wollte.

„Was will es von mir?", fragte er an Gabrielle gerichtet, die immer noch neben Hannibal stand, dem vor Lachen fast die Zigarre aus dem Mund fiel.

„Es ist eine sie, heißt Yoki und sie will auf deinen Schoß!"

BA entspannte sich und das elegante Wesen sprang mit einem Satz auf dessen Schoß.

„So, da der große BA jetzt festgesetzt ist, können wir ja Veer und Zaara gucken.", sagte Murdock. Als BA aufspringen wollte, krallte sich Yoki an ihn und er setzte sich mit Schmerzverzogenem Gesicht wieder hin.

„Ehrlich? Nein, da mach ich nicht mit! Mein Haus!", ermahnte Gabrielle. Nachdem sie gerade gesehen hatte, wie die drei mit sich umgingen und natürlich, nach dem Gespräch mit Hannibal, sah sie, dass dieses Team doch eigentlich aus ganz normalen Menschen bestand. Und sie traute ihnen nicht zu ihr weh zu tun. „Wir werden diesen Film sehen."

Sie hielt eine Video-Kassette, deren Beschriftung die vier Männer nicht sehen konnten.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hannibal neugierig.

„Ein bescheuerter Film, der so bescheuert ist, dass er schon wieder lustig ist! Wartet nur ab!"

Sie legte die Kassette ein und drückte auf Play. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu Musik zu wippen, als Spice-World anfing.

„Ist das…?"

„Oh ja, das ist es!"

„Du bist ja glatt noch verrückter als der Irre!!!"

„Hey, nichts gegen die Spice-Girls!", verteidigte Gabrielle die Pop-Band. „Sagt lieber gar nichts bevor ihr es gesehen habt!"

Das Team wurde leise und schaute dem Film schweigend zu, während sie alle immer mehr Bier in sich schütteten. Das blieb allerdings nicht lange so. Nach den ersten paar Szenen lachten und wippten sie auch mit.

Allerdings sprach die eine Szene BA sehr an. Die Spice-Girls übten gerade für ihren Auftritt, als eine alte Freundin von ihnen vorbeikam. Es ging darum wie wenig Zeit sie für ihre Freunde und Verwandten hatten, seit sie berühmt waren. Gabrielle konnte deutlich sehen, wie er „Mama" flüsterte. Auch Hannibal sah es, doch er durfte sich seinem Freund nicht nähern, ein weiteres Mal war er hilflos.

Face hatte eine eher lustige Begegnung mit Emma Bunton. „Die ist ja wie ich!", waren seine Worte, als gezeigt wurde, dass sie mit ihrem Lächeln alles machen kann. Sie konnte einen Mord begehen und damit durchkommen. „Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich das bestimmt auch!" Gabrielle konnte ihm nur zustimmen, sie hatte es ja am eigenen Leib erfahren. Sie grinste und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

Auf diese warf Face einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. So unauffällig wie möglich hob er den Arm, um in die Brusttasche des Colonels zu fassen. Dort waren die Zigarren, das wusste Gabrielle, allerdings wusste das auch BA. Und er war anscheinend dagegen, dass Face rauchte.

„Untersteh dich!", rief er und Face schreckte zurück. Ebenfalls bemerkte Hannibal jetzt den kleinen Dieb.

„Das sind meine!", lachte er.

„BA, du bist so süüüüüüüüß!", machte Murdock.

Der Angesprochene ignorierte den Einwurf und fuhr an Face, Gabrielle und Hannibal gewandt fort.

„Was ist denn eigentlich positiv am rauchen?"

Die drei Raucher starrten sich an. Face sah Gabrielle an, Gabrielle sah Hannibal an, Hannibal sah Face an, Face sah Hannibal an, Hannibal sah Gabrielle an, Gabrielle sah Face an.

Dann öffneten sie gleichzeitig den Mund doch nichts kam. Gerade öffneten sie wieder den Mund und BA wollte triumphieren, da fiel Gabrielle etwas ein.

„Im Sommer bleiben einem die Mücken fern!"

„Es beruhigt außerordentlich!", angespornt von Gabrielles Idee, war nun auch Hannibal etwas eingefallen.

„Man kann eigene Probleme besser in sich Reinfressen und muss andere Leute nicht damit nerven!", Face Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, doch sie alle hatten es verstanden.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte, doch schließlich legte Hannibal, der neben Face saß, seinem Schützling die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Face…", fing er an, doch Face hob den Kopf und starrte ihn mit seinen engels-blauen Augen direkt in die seinen.

„Ich weiß!", sagte er und fügte flüsternd hinzu: „Schwerer als du denkst!"

Gabrielle wusste zwar nicht genau worum es ging, doch sie wusste was die nächste Geste zu bedeuten hatte. Hannibal gab Face eine Zigarre. Er verstand. Es war wirklich schwer…

Gerade als der Film zum Ende kam und nun die Stelle kam, auf die Gabrielle so lang gewartet hatte, ertönte ein Schnarchen von links neben ihr. Gleich links daneben ebenso und von rechts neben Hannibal ein bedrohliches Grummeln. Anscheinend waren Murdock und BA schon länger eingeschlafen, doch sie hatte es erst gemerkt, als Face angefangen hatte zu schnarchen.

Hannibal smirkte sie von der Seite an.

„Wir haben eine harte Woche hinter uns…Du hättest nicht zufällig ein richtiges Bett für Face und Murdock? BA kann ja hier liegen bleiben."

Etwas perplex bejahte Gabrielle.

„Oben, aber nur ein Doppelbett!", sie hatte keine Angst, die drei würden sie in einer Weise überfallen. Der Zweifel war komplett von ihr abgefallen. Face und Murdock sahen einfach zu niedlich aus, wie sie aneinander gelehnt auf dem Sofa schliefen und sich dabei gegenseitig die Ohren vollschnarchten.

„Ich denke damit kommen die klar. Face wird sich freuen endlich wieder ein richtiges Bett benutzen zu können, da stört es ihn nicht, wer neben ihm liegt!"

„Okaaaay…?!?", Gabrielle zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. „Warte einen kleinen Moment!"

Sie sprang auf und holte etwas aus der Küche. Es war ein Photoapparat. Hannibal steckte sich zufrieden eine weitere Zigarre an. Kettenraucher!

„Das muss man festhalten!"

Sie schoss ein paar Fotos, um Hannibal dann zu helfen die beiden Offiziere nach oben zu bringen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, welche Seite des Bettes Face bevorzugt, aber sonst muss er wohl damit leben!", seufzte Hannibal.

Gabrielle schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo willst du schlafen? Ich könnte noch eine Matratze aus den Untiefen unseres Kellers kramen!", fragte sie ihn dann.

„Nein, ich bleib unten bei BA, da wird schon noch Platz sein!", schlug er den Vorschlag ab.

„Ja…", sie merkte, da war noch was. „Du willst nicht schlafen?"

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Ich werde mir noch ein Bier nehmen, ein paar Folgen von Battlestar Galactica ansehen und mal schauen, wann ich einschlafe!"

Gabrielle glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich dabei mitmache?"

„Hast du morgen nicht Schule? Und bist du nicht müde?"

„Ach, weißt du, wenn ein Haufen fremder Menschen in meinem Haus schläft, kann ich sowieso nicht ruhig schlafen!"

Diesmal war Hannibal dran ihr nicht zu glauben. Doch er wollte auch nichts sagen. Zusammen gingen sie nach unten, legten BA von sitzender in liegende Position und setzten sich wieder vor den Fernseher.

Nachdem der Film vorbei war und die beiden sich fast totgelacht hatten, schalteten sie um, um Nachrichten zu sehen, damit sie sich etwas abregen könnten.

Es war wohl Schicksal, das gerade als sie umschalteten und gerade, als Hannibal sich bückte, um die die heruntergefallene Zigarre aufzuheben, Nachrichten über ein gewisses A-Team kamen.

Hannibal kam gerade wieder unter dem Tisch hervor, als sie sagten, wo sich das A-Team höchstwahrscheinlich befand. Gabrielle bewegte sich nicht. Sie saß auf ihrem Platz und starrte den Fernseher an, der gerade drei ihrer Hausbewohner zeigte.

„Also das wird ja immer besser und besser!", sagte sie schließlich, als sie die Informationen verarbeitet hatte. Hannibal schwieg einfach, damit sie es alleine verarbeiten konnte. „Und weißt du was das Beste ist? Ich saß hier in meinem Haus und dachte es würde mir schlecht gehen. Da kommt ihr daher. So ein Haufen von verschiedenen Leuten, die zusammen gewürfelt wurden und wie durch Zufall einfach perfekt zusammenpassen…Die wohl freundlichsten Menschen, die ich in meinem Leben je getroffen habe und die von der Armee verfolgt werden. Anscheinend wegen einem Verbrechen, das 10 Jahre zurück liegt. Und wenn es nach mir geht, seid ihr die letzen Menschen, die rennen sollten."

Oh, was würde Hannibal jetzt dafür geben, wäre Face hier und könnte ihm erklären, was der komplizierte Frauenkopf von ihm wollte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Was ich damit meine? Ach gar nichts! Nur das mein Leben in den letzten paar Wochen den Bach runter gegangen ist und nun ihr auftaucht und ich mich fühle wie eine Memme, weil bei mir im Gegensatz zu eurer Lage „Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen" herrscht!"

Das konnte Hannibal jetzt nicht bejahen noch verneinen. Wo war Face wenn man ihn brauchte?

„Hey, so schlecht geht es uns gar nicht!", sagte er etwas hilflos. Gabrielle fing an zu lachen. Ob sie lachte, weil sein Versuch sie zu trösten so kläglich gescheitert war, oder weil er sie so gut getröstet hatte, konnte Hannibal nicht sagen. Doch da ihm ziemlich sicher auffiel, das Reden ihm nicht lag, löste er das Problem so wie er es am besten fand. So wie er es auch schon bei Face gelöst hatte.

Er nahm sie einfach in den Arm. Langsam legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie in die Umarmung zu ziehen. Nicht wie Face sträubte sie sich dagegen, sie lehnte sich in die Umarmung und sie wusste auch, was sie bedeutete. Es war alles egal so lange diese Arme sie festhielten. Nichts schützte so gut wie sie es taten. Es war keine permanente Heilung, aber so etwas gab es sowieso nicht. So etwas, wie eine permanente Heilung konnte niemand vollbringen, doch für heute Nacht würden sie keine Alpträume plagen, welche das auch sein mochten.

Gabrielle war nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen und Hannibal brachte sie hoch in ihr Bett, um dann eine weitere schlaflose Nacht zu verbringen, in der er auf sein Team aufpasste und ein paar Bier trank.

„I'm a Barbie girl…in a Barbie World…."

"Ähhhhh!", Gabrielle schlug mit einer Hand auf den Nachtisch, damit der Wecker ruhig wurde. Warum war dieses eklige Lied an?

Schwerfällig öffnete sie die Augen. 6 Uhr!

„Ähhhhh!", sie hasste die Schule. Und sie hasste all das Bier, das sie gestern getrunken hatte. Der Kater war enorm.

„Au!", langsam stand sie auf und zog sich an. Schließlich unten in der Küche, war der Tisch gedeckt und das A-Team saß bereits da. Hannibal mit der Zeitung in der Hand und einem Kaffe am Kopf des Tisches. BA und Murdock an einer Seite und stritten sich um die Milch und Face an der anderen Seite, einen Taschenrechner und einige Schmierzettel vor sich liegend.

Die einzigen, die etwas zu essen schienen, waren Murdock und BA. Und im Moment stritten sie sich um den letzten Tropfen Milch. Hannibal und Face rieben sich gleichzeitig die Schläfen, es musste schwer sein, sich dabei zu konzentrieren.

Gabrielle fasste einen Entschluss, ging in die Küche, holte eine Milch und dann ging sie zum Radio.

„Da habt ihr eure Milch und jetzt seid mal kurz ruhig, ich mach das Radio an, vielleicht erwähnen sie, ob Decker weiter gekommen ist."

Murdock, BA und Face schauten verwirrt zu Hannibal und dann zu Gabrielle, als der nicht reagierte. „Du weißt Bescheid?"

„Pscht!", stopfte sie ihnen das Maul, als die Nachrichten anfingen.

„Letzte Informationen, sagen aus, dass Decker einen neuen Tipp hat und sich die Bürger von Compaville keine Sorgen machen müssen, das A-Team, wird bald weg sein und die Kinder kann man dann auch wieder auf der Straße spielen lassen!", der Reporter setzte ein Lachen hinter seinen Vortrag, als fände er selbst ihn ebenso lächerlich, wie die fünf Menschen, die in diesem Moment am Frühstückstisch saßen und den Kopf schüttelten.

Als die Musik anfing zu laufen, drehte Gabrielle das Radio leiser und drehte sich zu dem Team.

„Also, wann wollt ihr los? Ich bin in einer halben Stunde weg! Wenn es nach mir geht könnt ihr auch bleiben, bis ich aus der Schule komme, aber dann müsst ihr kochen!", Gabrielle konnte nicht anders als zu hoffen, sie würden bleiben. Das Haus war groß, egal wie sehr sie sich einredete, dass es das nicht war.

„Das geht leider nicht. Wir können nicht zu lang an einem Ort bleiben, erinnerst du dich?", sie nickte und lächelte dabei, damit sie sie ernst nahmen.

Auf Ex trank BA sein Glas Milch aus und Hannibal schaute erwartungsvoll zu Face.

„Face?"

„Einen Moment.."

Nun starrten alle erwartungsvoll zu Face. Der tippte wie verrückt auf seinem Taschenrechner rum und schließlich, mit einem abschließenden Tippen, legte er den Taschenrechner hin und drehte sich zu Hannibal.

„353 Dollar und 87 Cents!"

Hannibal nickte und Face zählte das Geld aus einer kleinen Tasche ab, um es dann vor Gabrielle zu legen. Der fiel der Unterkiefer bis zu ihrem Kakaobecher runter.

„Für mich????", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nein, für dein Brot, es hat uns so unglaubliche Dienste erwiesen, da dachten wir, wir könnten es damit vielleicht entschädigen!", sagte Face.

„Das habt ihr schon!" Gabrielle warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hannibal. „Aber ich nehme es trotzdem gern…Ihr als das A-Team werdet es ja schon überhaben!" sie grinste frech.

„Naja, also… wir möchten uns bedanken, müssen jetzt aber wirklich los!"

Sie bewegten sich gerade auf die Haustür zu, da rief Gabrielle sie noch mal zurück. „Hey, BA, vergiss das hier nicht!", sie warf ihm zwei Liter haltbare Milch zu.

Der hielt ihr den Daumen hin. Sie gingen ein weiteres Mal auf die Tür zu, da blieb Murdock stehen. „Colonel, ich glaube, wir haben da noch etwas vergessen!"

Der Colonel schlug sich an den Kopf und drehte um. Er nahm sich einen Schmierzettel und schrieb ein paar Zahlen auf. „Das hier ist unsere Telefonnummer, normaler Weise sind wir immer darunter erreichbar. Solltest du irgendwann Probleme mit bösen Nachbarn oder Arbeitgebern hast, dafür sind wir da!"

Ein letztes Mal schaute er ihr noch mal in die Augen und dann verschwanden sie nach draußen. Eine halbe Minute später hörte man Reifen quietschen.

Zufrieden nahm Gabrielle sich ihren Rucksack und ging auf die Haustür zu, ohne den Tisch abzuräumen. Sie war fast aus der Tür getreten, als ein paar Autos vor und in ihrer Einfahrt hielten. Grün. Camouflage. Decker!

„Gabrielle Johnson?"

„Sehr wohl?", ohne es zu merken, war sie in die Rolle einer Soldatin geschlüpft und stand stramm, obwohl sie so was noch nie getan hatte. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen. „Ich schätze Sie sind dann wohl Colonel Decker?"

„Sie hatten nicht zufällig Kontakt mit drei Personen, auch genannt, das A-Team???"

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gefragt? Typisch Mann, immer gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Ungefähr 5 Minuten durchsuchte er ihr Haus. Das der Tisch für fünf anstatt für einen gedeckt war, fiel ihm nicht auf.

„Verzeihen Sie die Störung, Mrs Johnson. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen!"

„In Ordnung, aber Sie könnten mir nicht zufällig eine Entschuldigung schreiben, warum ich zu spät zur Schule gekommen bin?", sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe das Grinsen verkneifen.

Kurze Zeit später war die Invasion von grünen Militär-Wagen verschwunden und endlich trat Gabrielle aus dem Haus. Erleichtert lies sie die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Noch im gleichen Moment fing sie an zu schreien.

„Nein..neineneineineineineineineineinein!!!"

Sie drehte sich um und zog an der Tür. Vergeblich. Sie war jetzt natürlich zu. Na toll, in circa einer Woche würden ihre Eltern zurückkommen und sie hatte sich jetzt schon ausgeschlossen. Sehnsüchtig dachte sie daran zurück, wie Face hier gestanden hatte und die Tür mit seinen Dietrichen aufschließen wollte. Er konnte bestimmt helfen.

Sie zog das Handy aus der Tasche und den Zettel, den Hannibal ihr gegeben hatte. Sie konnten nicht mehr als 5 Meilen weit weg sein.

Dann rief sie den Schlüsseldienst an und steckte den Zettel weg. Sie hatten ihr nicht die richtige Nummer gegeben, das wusste sie in dem Moment.

Circa 5 Meilen weiter weg, fuhr das A-Team und während BA sich auf die Straße konzentrierte und Face und Murdock über Billy redeten, saß Hannibal, seine Zigarre rauchend vorne auf seinem Sitz und starrte von Zeit zu Zeit auf das Telefon, ohne dass die anderen es bemerkten. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass er diesmal länger warten müsste. Sehr viel länger. Sein Plan war gescheitert.


End file.
